


requited love

by TokyoTiger91



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoTiger91/pseuds/TokyoTiger91
Summary: Just a chill/slice of life fic about spending time on earth in the fall. No real plot, the beginning is the only major plot point but after that is just chill
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Original Female Character(s), The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. asking

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so idk how to say this because this is my first real, full fanfic. It says reader and i use descriptors like,you, but it's more of an insert/oc but kind of in first person?.
> 
> edit: YA GIRL FINALLY THOUGHT OF A TITLE

You layed in bed trying to wake up. It was exhausting traveling with a timelord, especially one as chaotic as the master. You had a special clock that had the date and time of different places on earth. You found it when you were helping him clear his main work room. You peaked at your clock after you forced yourself to open your eyes and saw that it was the first day of fall. You knew it would be close to fall on earth and you’ve been trying to control yourself around the master. You loved fall and halloween but you didn’t want to bother him with how excited you could get so you tried to control yourself around him as best you could. You put on one of his favorite dresses and took the clock to show him. He’s spent the past week in an office fiddling about with different electronics for one of his plans. You took a deep breath before walking in.

You knew he wasn’t too fond of humans and traveling with him was extremely special so you made a promise to yourself that you would control yourself when you were around him. You quietly knocked on the door before opening it. He didn’t have his jacket on, just his waistcoat and shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He stopped what he was doing and looked at you smiling sheepishly. He noticed your dress and the clock and his smile quickly faded. You only wore that dress when you wanted something that you had to convince him on, those things usually involving earth.You walked towards him clutching the clock in front of you while trying to look braver than you felt.

“Ok, so i KNOW you don’t like earth but-”

“Correct, I DON'T like earth.” He cocked his head to the side and hummed. He uncrossed his arms and stalked towards you, placing one hand on his hip and the other on the table. You shrunk into yourself and held the clock out for him to look at.

“It’s fall on earth and i thought we could maaaayyybe spend so time there.” You sighed and interrupted him before he could even answer you. “OK, OK i _KNOW_ you don’t like humans and earth but it’s fall and it’s been two years since i’ve been on earth to experience fall and halloween and i just really REALLY miss it. I haven’t asked you until now because i KNOW how much you hate my planet and i don’t want to do anything to upset you because i don’t want you to leave me but i Just-. ”

His quickly softened as you spoke, you were clearly getting visibly upset and from the way you looked, you probably didn't even realize just HOW upset you were. He put an arm around your waist and let his other hand pet your head. He gently shushed you as you relaxed into him. “If it means that much to you i can’t say no.” Your head shot up as you looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh no! I don't want you to feel like you **HAVE TO** do this just bec-.”

He silenced you once more by running his thumb over your lip and you couldn’t help the whimper that came out of your mouth. “Nonsense, if you’re this upset then it clearly means alot to you, plus it’s not like it’s going to be seventy seven years” He shooed you away after you’ve calmed down, telling you he had to get back to his work and he’d take you to earth in a week or two after he was finished with his plans. 

He DID continue his work but after you fell asleep for the night, well atleast night to your circadian rhythm, he researched. He spent hours looking at every possible location and years to find the perfect place. He didn’t understand why you enjoyed silly little earth holidays like this but it made you happy, which, in turn, made him happy.

You walked in on him in the morning to make sure he was doing ok. He could talk all he wanted about time lord biology. You still didn’t think it was healthy to lock himself up in a little room and fuss with plans for days at a time. Before you were even close to the door it swung opened startling you. 

“Ahh! I felt you were awake, just wanted to make sure. I have a surprise for you!.”

You looked at him suspiciously and followed him to the console room.He waltzed over to the doors and spun around to face you in typical over dramatic manner “Close your eyes love!.” You looked at him wearily before covering your eyes and bracing yourself for the worst possible scenario. You knew the type of person he was and you knew him well enough to know that he didn’t get this excited unless, one you were being intimate, two he slaughtered a planet, or three did something to fuck with the doctor.

You heard the familiar sound of the doors opening and then the taping of his leather shoes on the metal floor. You squeaked in surprise when you felt his arms wrap around you, you knew to expect it but it still surprised you. You felt your heart skip a beat as you felt his beard scratch against your cheek. You relaxed into his hold, forgetting your concerns. He spoke so quietly that if he wasn’t pressed up against you, you wouldn’t have heard him. “Open your eyes, love.”

You gasped at the sight. You were in a forest in autumn. You spun around in his grasp as best you could to look at him. “I thought-.” He gently kissed you, biting your lip a little as he pulled away. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Now HE let go of you to spin around as he started pacing and gesturing. You were always stunned at how he could change moods so fast. “NOW I know it’s a forest but i just wanted to park it here and take you out into the town to see if you like it here. I brought us to about the last week of october so you could see if the town is up to your halloween standards. If you like it here then i’ll take us to about mid september and i found a nice little plot of land for our house. I had a few options for destinations and times so i want to make sure you like this, if you don’t i can always go to another one, i also thought of spending a few days in each place.” 

The one thing about the master that even the doctor would agree with was when he was dedicated to something he was _dedicated_. You wrapped your arms around his neck and started kissing him all over inbetween thanking him. Now he also had his arms around you, you two stayed in each other's embrace before he pulled back a bit to cup your face.He had the sweetest eyes you’ve ever seen. It was a strange feeling when you remember just HOW dangerous he could be, if someone went back a few years and showed you a picture of him and told you that he was the most vicious, blood thirsty man in the universe you would actually be dead from laughing. 

You let out a whimper as you stared into his eyes, he chuckled a little, he loved how cute you were when you’re shy. He gently kissed you, it was hard to get used to at first, he smelled and tasted like the strongest coffee and smoke, whether the smoke was from actually smoking or his little “adventures” you weren’t sure. But now it was the most comforting thing in the world.

You breathed in the crisp fall air as your shoes clicked against the cobblestone sidewalk. Luckily it was mid day so most people were at work and school, which means less people to try the masters patience, meaning there was less of a chance of you having to bribe him into not ripping the head off of the next person that spoke to him.


	2. you trusted him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit short, i'm more than likely going to have a 3rd chapter up tonight! 😊 ALSO i legit can't think of a name for this story so it's staying as is

You stopped walking and he looked at you worried.“I just wanted to say thank you” You put your finger up to his mouth before he could even open it “GENUINELY thank you”You enveloped him in a hug and laid your head on his chest, you closed your eyes and hummed at the calming sound and feel of his two hearts.

He never thought he’d ever find love. He was ALWAYS on the cold, standoffish side and he never would never in all his lives even THINK of being with a human. Having to marry one when he tried to be the pm was bad enough. But there was just something about you, you weren’t afraid of him, but you weren't rude and obnoxious like most of the doctors other pets, and you were very clever and VERY brave. He could tell you had a stupid little crush on him and brushed it off but over time he started to develop a fondness for you which terrified him. so he told you all the horrific things he’d done, blowing up planets, murders and genocides, kidnappings, enslavements he even told you about times he killed companions………..but you didn’t run.

 _“The doctor did things that are_ **_just_ ** _as bad and I'm still with her. ”_

 _You tried holding his hand but he pulled back and stared at you with such vile. “I’m not going to change, let alone change for a_ **_human_ ** _.”_

_He spit the last word at you, practically snarling. You pushed on. You could TELL by his reactions that he wasn't used to people being kind to him and your honesty was terrifying him._

_You gently grabbed his hands, ignoring his flinching. “I’m not asking you to_ **_change_ ** _, I'm asking you to_ **_listen_ ** _. As much as you hate to hear it you two aren't that different, she’s done things just as bad, if not worse and i’m still with her…..so…….please?”_

He gently hugged you back, he loved seeing how happy and safe you felt with him. Until he was pulled from the moment by your sudden gasp as you tried to squirm away. Before he could ask you what's wrong you were already grabbing him by the arm and practically dragging him halfway down the block. He barely registered that it was some kind of drugstore with stuff for halloween cluttering the window display before being dragged in.

“What, pretell, was going through your mind where you couldn’t say something instead of dragging me down the street?!.” He looked around but you were already halfway down an isle, AND you took a shopping cart!, oh goody!. 

He quietly walked up to you as you were looking at the different candies and put his arms around your waist. His breath was hot against your cheek as he purred “You like it here enough to stay?”You leaned back against him. “Yes, it's lovely so far. But where are we, or WHEN are we? I think?”He hummed and thought about it, the truth was he didn’t EXACTLY know the specific year, he just gave the general idea to his tardis and let her take care of the details. “Well i let the ship choose the year it thought would be best but i do know we're in new york in the 90s.”You turned your head to look at him.”You remembered?.” you never thought he would willingly remember details like when and where you were born. He gave you a quick peck on the lips before letting go. “Of course i did love.” he started walking away towards the exit.” “Now i’m going to go get everything set up, and i’ll be back in a few.”


	3. the master is in a human store, that can't be good

He walked back to the tardis, thinking of where to park, shoes clicking on the cobblestone sidewalk. As much as he didn’t like earth this was rather peaceful, at least for now. He walked along the dirt path that led deeper into the trees until he got to the little clearing.

You took the opportunity to stuff the cart full of different candy. Those big bags of different minnie chocolates, bags of different lollipops, gummies, halloween candies like the vampire teeth. You also wanted to get full sized candy but you wanted to wait for the master to come back and let him handle it, people were already looking at you funny. 

He looked at his different screens, trying to find just the _perfect_ spot. Not too many people around to bother him but he still wanted you to go out and enjoy yourself even if he had something to do so it couldn’t be **too** secluded.

You walked around the store looking at different things when you realized, you didn’t ACTUALLY know what year you were in. As you passed by the magazines you decided to look at them until he came back. You picked up some teen magazine and saw the year, 1991. You spent some time just staring at it, did he **_know_ **this was the year you were born?

Your eyes raked over the magazines, it felt weird, you’ve obviously time traveled before but something about being in the early 90s just felt strange. You knew it was just in your head, it was just hard thinking about being here while also knowing that there’s a baby you.

You were so lost in thought while flicking through the magazine that you jumped when you felt the master tap on your shoulder. “Why didn’t you just say my name?!” “I DID i-” He turned his head to the cart. “Is this” he walked over and put his hand on the wagon “ours?!, there’s absolutely no way you can eat all of this-”

You cut him off with your laughter. “It’s not all for me!, it’s for the trick or treaters. I want to be one of those houses that-” He threw his hands up in the air. “I’m _not_ doing that, i[m staying in my office” “oh , of course I wouldn't’ expect you to hand out candy with me” which WAS true, you didn’t expect that, you knew things like that just weren't in his nature. “I just always wanted to be one of those houses that gives away handfuls and…..weeeeelllll” He let a sigh escape his throat. “What is it?” 

You stood close to him, trying to look inconspicuous. “See AAAALLLL the candy up there?” you clung to his arm and pointed at the registers. He looked at you and could immediately see your train of thought.“Why didn’t you just put it all in the cart yourself?” You looked at him shyly.“I didn’t want to look weird, people are already staring at me ”

He gave you a gentle pat on the back before walking up to the counters. You saw him pull the tce out of his pocket, you tried to stop him but the deed was done before you could get there." Was that really necessary?.” He stopped piling the full size candy into the cart to look at you. “Mmm, no, i don’t believe so, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t fun.”

The few other people that were in the store were freaking out and the master had a wolfish grin on his face. You looked around at the people. “Leeeets just go before anyone calls the police.”


	4. welcome home

You two walked out of the store into the cool evening air with bags and bags of candy. “Over here love.” You realized he was walking towards a mercedes benz. “I thought you said you’d park the ship?.” You didn’t bother even mentioning his choice for the brand, you knew he took any chance he could to show off. he stopped putting bags in the back of the car and looked up at you. “Oh i did, you see this.” he had a smug grin as he slapped the roof of the car. “THIS is something she gave me.” He walked over to you and took your bags. “You see the tardis is infinite and it can create what it’s owner needs and well I needed a car.”

He put the keys in and revved it up. “Oh and by the way I didn’t choose it she chose it, although I can't complain. If you think this is flashy you’re gonna love the house i picked.” You looked at him  dumbfounded until he reminded you he could read minds. You gazed out the open window at the setting sun, cool breeze blowing your hair. He drove further away from town, the houses started as average small/medium houses you’d see in the suburbs and got progressively bigger. 

Just as you were wondering how far away it was, he pulled up to a massive victorian house that took you breath away. It almost looked like something from a horror movie. There was a wrap around porch and turrets and a round tower. It looked more like a small castle. If you had to guess, it was probably 3 floors. 

He turned the car off and opened your door before going to get the bags. “I didn’t have a chance to look at it yet, I was rushing to get back to you so you didn’t wait too long, just told her where to go and set it up.” 

You followed him up the stairs, you were intimidated by how grand it was. He opened the door and you cautiously walked in and put the bags on the table before gently sitting down, trying to not touch anything. Even though it was the tardis you were afraid to break or ruin anything. You were so entranced by house and you’ve only really seen part of the outside and the parlor. You were jolted when you felt something thud on the couch and looked over to see the master flopped down near you. “I knew you’d like it, why don’t we explore it a little hmm?.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “sorry, not that i’m not excited but can we do it tomorrow, i’m too tired for that right now. I might go to bed early.”

“I’ll make you dinner first, I don't want my human getting sick.”


	5. neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok 1. SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT, it's easier for me to write one idea/concept at a time and then move to the next  
> 2\. would you guys be ok if this keeps updating past october?

You slowly opened your eyes, you could tell the master was working and never joined you in bed. You slowly realized you could hear the master talking to someone, as much as you liked laying in bed trying to wake up you were curious...and hungry. You stretched and got out of bed and went to go down the stairs. You didn’t have to worry about getting lost in the house......at least not yet, all you had to do was go down the stairs near the master bedroom that lead to the kitchen. You let out a shriek when you entered the kitchen and saw an older couple sitting in your kitchen. The master heard you scream and his head shot up to see you standing there trying to cover yourself. 

He apologized to the couple before walking over to you and giving you his coat to cover up. “Sorry, wasn't expecting her to be up so early. Sorry love, our neighbors stopped in to say hi, this is joan and ralph.” You still weren’t used to him putting on an act, you first met him when he was O but now that you knew the real him it just felt….weird. 

She stood up to shake your hand. She was probably in her mid 60’s, she looked like a sweet grandma you’d see in a sitcom, she was very simple but elegant. “Hi dear, sorry oliver invited us in for coffee, but we have to go, well try and stop by later” Your eyes widened. Him acting polite was one thing but him actively talking to and inviting humans into his ship was something you would have thought would create a paradox. 

“oh , no it’s fine, i just wasn’t expecting anyone, oliver prefers to keep to himself so i’m usually the one that invites people over.” You looked over to “oliver” and ralph, joan gently elbowed her husband a bit. “Honey you didn’t say hello and we have to leave, you can talk about cars later.”

The man was a bit heavyset and had gray hair, you didn’t know why but the first thing that popped in your head when you saw him was texan oil tycoon. He gave a firm handshake and you thought your hand would break. “Y’all need help with anything you tell us alright?.” 

You said goodby and waited for the front door to close. “So “oliver” why DID you talk to them?.”

He gave an over dramatic sigh and eye roll. “We're going to be here long enough for people to get suspicious if we don’t at least say hi. Trust me, i didn’t like it either.” He stopped cooking breakfast for a second and looked over his shoulder at you. “Why ARE you up so early.”

“You humed and wrapped your arms around his waist. ”A mix of the sun ,your talking, and being hungry.”

He pulled one of your hands off himself. “I HIGHLY suggest not touching me like that unless you want a cold, burnt breakfast.”

“I’ve been thinking about something. When you were in australia your house still had the “real” tardis in it right? Like you could go through a door to the rest of the ship. SO where’s the door to the tardis?.”

You loved watching him, especially when he was thinking of something, the expression on his face and the way his eyes darted around, it was like you could almost see his brains working. “Well i know there’s a door in the back of the main closet in our room and there’s one tucked in the back of the coat closet down here, not completely sure of any others, why?”

“oh, i just wanted to know how to get to you if you’re working.”

“The only time i’m going to work is at night when you should be sleeping.”

You suddenly became shy. “About that, i was thinking of sleeping in the tardis, it doesn’t feel right without you near me.” you slept in his bedroom, which was almost always kept near the console room so he was right there, and now you had to go searching for a door tucked away somewhere that led to the ship.

His hearts melted at your confession. “Oh love, it’s only been one night.” He pulled you into his arms. You snuggled into him. “Not the same.”


	6. update

gotta be honest, idk where to go from here to get to the points i had planed, i won't delete this but i more than likely won't update, i'll probably just end up eventually writing short fall based oneshots


End file.
